Self-anchoring fasteners are useful commodities, particularly in hanging heavy objects on walls or suspending them from ceilings. The most widely used fasteners of this type typically include toggle jointed anchor members which require a pre-drilled hole in the support facing which is much larger than the diameter of the shank. This causes fasteners of this type to be wobbly and relatively weak in terms of support strength.
Some self-anchoring fasteners designed to enhance or supplant the above devices are disclosed in the attached prior art statement. Most of the devices shown utilize some form of retainer to hold the anchor member in an abutting relationship with the shank until the anchor has passed through the support fairing. These anchor members are usually held onto the shank by the sharp edges of the anchor against the fastener threads when the anchor pivots into its securement position.